A Night Out
by Giaru
Summary: Snakeman and Geminiman had run out of Wily fortress to spend some time together. Gemini wants to watch stars, but Snake has something other in mind...  Snakeman/Geminiman of classic Megaman/Rockman series


- I think I found it.

- Found what?

- Your constellation, Gemini.

Geminiman turned his head to see Snakeman, who kept gazing up at starry sky. Snake had a smile, playing on his lips, making Geminiman want to smile as well.  
>A slight breeze tickles Snakeman's skin as he shot a look at Gemini, smiling slightly. Two robots lied in a soft grass, gazing at night sky. The forest around separated them from surrounding world. The breeze shook the grass, making it look like an emerald sea.<p>

- It took you too long, - Gemini said, smiling at Snake – I've been looking at it from the beginning!

The two robots were rarely outside of fortress; Dr. Wily would always catch them on the way out. Going out was restricted… This time, however, was luckiest of all. They hadn't been noticed and ran pretty far, the fortress was barely visible from the place they were lying on.

- It's beautiful, just like you – Snake whispered tenderly and Gemini felt his hand on his. He smirked.

- I'm prettier – The narcissist chucked, grabbing Snake's hand in his lightly.

- No doubt about that – the serpent lifted himself off the grass and moved closer to the narcissist. His hand let go of Gemini's and wrapped around his waist as he let himself lay on Gemini's chest. Gemini blushed; not that they have never been this close to each other, but it wasn't an ordinary thing to do… at least Geminiman thought so.

- Hey Gemini… I guess it's your time to find my constellation, Ophiuchus will do – Snake murmured as his finger traced a path up and down Gemini's arm, he preferred to touch his chest though, but Gemini's armor was on the way. He shot a look up at his lover and chuckled, Gemini was all red, he even seemed to shiver lightly. The tone with which Snake was talking now always did wonders on his lover.

- O-okay… - the narcissist swallowed, was this serpent planning something? He stared up the sky, trying to ignore Snake, who have already had his hands on Gemini's hips, stroking them slowly.

- Just don't expect it to be easy - Snake whispered seductively in Gemini's ear as he grasped his hips tightly. Gemini didn't notice when Snake moved the fabric of his suit off his neck, he was moving too fast, but he did notice when the serpent started sucking on it, and pretty fiercely.

- Snake! What are you... -Gemini gasped, grabbing Snake's shoulders and trying to push him away as the sensation was way too strong and unexpected. He closed his eyes and inhaled sharply as Snake's curious mouth continued exploring his neck.

- Don't close your eyes, continue searching - Snakeman whispered huskily and resumed his work, sliding his tongue up and down and biting Gemini's neck slightly, making the older robot arch his back and let out embarrassing moans. He was embarrassed and much, but he couldn't stop Snake, who had Gemini's hands pinned down by one of his. The narcissist tried to focus on the sky, but it was increasingly difficult, as Snake started discarding his shining armor, revealing a blue body suit underneath. When Snake's hand reached to take his belt of, Gemini jerked out of his grasp, but the younger Wily Number held him on place, grasping his hips tightly.

- Don't mind me, search for the constellation – Snakeman hissed and Gemini resumed his search, not really focused on stars themselves. Heat in his body was rising rapidly as Snake started kissing his chest through the blue fabric. Gemini tried to free his hands from the serpent's grip, but snake appeared to be stronger.

The younger Wily Number smirked; the narcissist finally stopped struggling and just quietly moaned when Snake's mouth worked on his already hard nipples. Even though Snake was doing it through his suit, Gemini felt everything pretty good, becoming only more aroused with each action his lover performed. The narcissist closed his eyes tightly and whimpered, feeling Snake go lower. His body trembled from each kiss to his stomach and he whined when Snake's long tongue trailed up and down his clothed erection. He shot a look down, meeting Snake's playful stare as the serpent teasingly sucked on the head of his clothed cock. **It was too much**.

- Snake, get me out of these clothes! – Gemini whined, making Snake chuckle, he was always so impatient. Snake slowly, teasingly got Gemini out of the upper part of his body suit, when he was done with it he trailed a path of hungry kisses down Gemini's body, leaving bright red marks on the older Wily Number's creamy skin. Not willing to wait, Gemini grabbed his pants and pulled them down hastily. Then he grabbed Snake's shoulders and pulled him in for a passionate kiss. As their tongues danced wildly, Gemini found his hands trying to take Snake's armor off. Snakeman broke the kiss to help his lover take the white chest plate off, and then he leaned back to Gemini's flushed face.

- You taste good, you know it? Gemini… - he whispered huskily, before kissing the narcissist's lips passionately, biting them a little in process; it was his turn to lead. When the serpent was done with his arm and leg armor he finally let go of Gemini's mouth. He slipped out of the upper part of his body suit and shot a look at the older Wily Number. A crimson blush flooded the narcissist's face, his lips red from biting, his green eyes dark and passionate, staring hungrily up Snake's body. Snakeman gulped, Gemini was way too attractive, and the serpent was ready just to eat him, but instead of doing that he slowly slipped the lower part of his body suit down, watching Gemini's expression change.

- So, Gemini? What should I do now? – Snake leaned to his lover's face and whispered. Gemini let out a gasp, maybe because of Snake's tone, or perhaps their touching erections.

- P-please… - the narcissist moaned, shooting a passionate half-lidded look at Snake – I… I want it inside – with these words he spread his legs widely. Snake shuddered, not from fear or disgust, but from excitement… by the way; he was finding Gemini's behavior quite… irregular? How could his Gemini say these dirty things?

Gemini gave Snake a needy smile, still holding his legs spread. Wide-eyed, Snake reached to his suit and slipped his hand in the pocked of the black body suit, then his face contorted into a look of confusion.

- Um… Gemini? – Snake sat on the grass, totally confused, shooting short looks at his lover, he wasn't going to like what Snake had to say.

- Yes? – Gemini looked a little bit confused himself, seeing Snake like this was making him.

- I forgot the lube…

-You **WHAT**? – Gemini quickly sat, giving Snake a look of shock. They were silent until Gemini fell back into the grass.

- Just what were you thinking? – he whined, putting his hands to the face.  
>They have rarely had a chance to engage in this sort of activities, there was a high chance to get caught and earn a bunch of problems. Even though Robot Masters knew about their relationship, Geminiman couldn't let anyone sully his perfect image, especially Snakeman.<p>

And now he was lying here in need of the stupid serpent but without a chance to be relieved of it… until a specific idea struck him. Gemini quickly lifted off the grass and pounced on surprised Snakeman. He then delivered a quick open-mouthed kiss to his lover and started moving down Snake's body slowly. Snakeman's eyes widened as Gemini took his stiff erection in hand, stroking it slowly and smiling mischievously at Snake's face.

- Hey Snake, I think there's something to replace the lube – the narcissist spoke, his voice low.

- What can it be? – Snake practically whispered, and gasped when Gemini's tongue travelled up his cock, from the base to the tip. Growling lowly, the serpent grabbed the last piece of Gemini's armor – his helmet – and took it off. The older Wily Number shot a look at his lover's face, licking the head of serpentine robot's erection before taking it in his mouth.

- Ah… Gemini – Snake whispered, letting his fingers dig into his lover's platinum hair as he bucked his hips just slightly, thrusting into Gemini's mouth. With other hand he reached to take off his own helmet, letting his long green hair show.

- So you want to use you saliva, then?.. – Snake's hand pressed at the back of Gemini's head, making him take more than he did before. Geminiman only nodded, taking more and more in as his tongue danced around the head, making Snake throw his head back and give out a throaty groan. Snake's eyes scanned down his lovers' body and widened a little when he saw Gemini bring a hand under himself to stroke his own hard length. He took even more of Snake's cock, sucking on it fiercely and stroking himself in process.

His Gemini… saying and doing these things, Snake had thought he was an angel (one heck of a narcissistic angel) – even in bed – but he turned out to be something completely opposite. Just how much more could he do?..

- Gemini… - Snake groaned, pushing the narcissist's head off his cock, he was ready to come just from this sight. The older Wily Number shot a half-lidded look at Snake and stood on his knees, still stroking himself, the serpent couldn't hear but saw pretty well, his name flying from his lover's bitten lips.

- My little devil – the serpentine robot groaned, bringing a hand to his aching erection – show me how you can do it…

Gemini let out a moan as he brought his left hand to his left nipple, twisting it, his right hand stroke his length only faster as he arched his back a little, staring Snake in the eyes passionately. The younger Wily Number bit his lip, stroking himself fast… if this continued, he'd just come right there. Snake closed his eyes slowly, listening to his lover's soft moans and ragged breath, but opened them as soon as Gemini started to speak.

- S-snake, - Gemini started, his voice husky – I like pleasuring you, but I want you to do the same for me too. This sentence made a shiver run down Snakeman's spine, Gemini continued surprising him.

- So, crawl on top of me so we could pleasure each other a bit more – Snakeman layed back down on the grass, watching Gemini crawl on top of him, his look a bit perplexed, looks like he hadn't got the idea.

- No, turn around – a command made the narcissist understand what **exactly** Snake wanted to do. He turned around so he was facing the serpentine robot's legs and felt his lover's hand grab his length, he let out a groan of joy and took Snake's erection deep in his mouth, sucking on it and working on the head with his tongue. The older Wily Number moaned as he felt the heat of Snake's mouth around his length and shuddered violently when the serpent's tongue teased the head. Gemini moaned loudly against Snake's erection, which caused his throat to vibrate. Snakeman inhaled sharply and thrust himself deep, causing his lover to choke. He took Snake out of his mouth and shot an angry look back at him. However his look evolved into perplexed when he noticed Snake sucking on his fingers. He returned back to his work, wondering what the serpent had in mind and inhaled sharply as his lover took him back in his mouth, the more Snake sucked, the more Gemini did.

- S-snake?.. – Gemini whispered surprised, when he felt something push against his entrance. He looked back and groaned when Snake slowly inserted his index finger inside.

- How does it feel? – The serpentine robot practically moaned, thrusting with his finger slightly.

- Not so good – Gemini answered in a ragged breath – I guess the saliva isn't the best replacement after all.

This meant that snake wasn't doing well enough; he wriggled his finger inside of Gemini for a bit, earning few short gasps.

- N-not there – Gemini groaned loudly as he grasped the soft grass on the both sides from Snake's hips tightly. Snake thrust with a second finger added, making Gemini let out a moan… looks like he found it. The serpent thrust in once more and Gemini shuddered, feeling the pleasure wash over him again. With a smirk Snake started thrusting in and out of his lover, making sure he was hitting his prostate. Gemini's moans were telling him he did everything right.

Gemini's moans grew into the cries of pleasure when he felt snake's mouth around his length again. This was too much.

- Snake, stop it; - the older Wily Number whined – I'm going to come!

Snakeman quickly took Gemini out of his mouth and slipped his slender fingers out of his entrance. Gemini let himself crawl from snake's body and lied on the grass, panting heavily and shivering slightly. Snake sat up, watching his lover silently; the position in which Gemini was being gave the serpentine robot a good view of his ass. Following his instincts snake crawled over Gemini, pressing himself against his lover's back. The narcissist under him flinched, feeling the serpent's cock press against his rear, it was wet, and yet, hot.

- Isn't this the point where we start the most interesting part? – Snakeman whispered seductively in Gemini's ear, rubbing against him slowly, Gemini shivered in protest but lifted his hips from the ground, propping himself on his knees and arching his back.

- You remind me of a cat now, dear. – Snake's husky tone made shivers run down Geminiman's spine again. The serpent positioned himself between Gemini's spread legs, rubbing against his entrance slowly, when the narcissist did nothing he ground himself against him hard, making Gemini let out and unwanted gasp.

- Just do it already! – The narcissistic robot whimpered, thrusting his hips back.

- So you want it? – Snake was starting to drive Gemini crazy. The serpent smirked at hissing narcissist and started entering him slowly. Geminiman's eyes widened and he let out a cry of pain, grasping the grass and tearing it in his hands ah his lover slowly pushed in.

- If you'd forget it again, I'll kill you! – Gemini hissed, tears pouring from his eyes. The serpent nodded as he started thrusting slowly, the friction was a little painful even for him.

- Gemini… Relax already; you're too tight – the younger Wily Number hissed, squeezing Geminiman's butt to thrust all the way in. Gemini moaned loudly when Snakeman's hips hit his rear.

- Feels good, huh? – The serpent panted, continuing his thrusts as he picked more speed.

- S… Snake… - Gemini panted as well, matching Snakeman's thrusts – yes it does! – He cried out as his lover delivered another hard thrust. The pleasure Gemini felt mixed with pain, making him dizzy. He threw his head back, moaning loudly. Snake only smirked, thrusting as deep as he could, though he knew he wasn't all inside.

- Damn, Snake… - the narcissist panted, shooting a look behind – why are you so big? – He whimpered. Snakeman noticed a string of saliva down his lover's lip and reached his hand to wipe it off; with this he made another hard thrust, making Gemini bite his fingers and moan out loudly.

- I have always been this big, Gemini, you just hadn't been paying enough attention, or, perhaps, it's because of the lack of lubrication - Snake uttered, watching Gemini's body squirm under him. He had never thought the narcissistic robot would feel good in this kind of situation, but still he was, and this made Snakeman feel good too. Sweat formed on his forehead and ran down his face as he was getting the workout… he was getting a little tired as well. One of Snake's hands trailed down Gemini's stomach and found his stiff erection, pumping at it in the rhythm to his thrusts. Gemini's moans evolved into screams of pleasure, which were getting only louder. The serpentine robot noticed Gemini throwing looks at him, he wondered just slightly why his lover did this, until Gemini spoke… more cried though.

- Snake I… - The narcissist said, pausing to moan loudly – I want to see your face! – With these words  
>He turned his head and gave a look, which practically burned the serpent. With a loud groan Snake exited his lover and flipped him over. Snakeman slammed hard inside on Geminiman and practically orgasmed at his expression, he could swear he could even feel the spasms for the moment. Gemini wrapped his hands around Snake's shoulders, digging his fingernails in artificial skin as he reunited his lips with serpentine robot's, intertwining their tongues in a wild kiss. Snake's hand found Gemini's cock again stroking faster this time as he was slamming himself all the way inside. He could feel Gemini close to release as he tightened around his length. The older Wily Number let go of Snake's shoulders and sank his fingers into grass at both sides from his head as he felt his stomach tighten up. Few more thrusts and he will be over his edge.<p>

- Ah, Snake, I can't hold myself anymore! – He screamed as his mind and vision became one single blur. The pleasure burned through his body, leaving only exhaustion after itself. He barely felt his fluid spilling on his stomach through the spasms of orgasm.

The sight of Gemini's orgasmic grimace was enough for Snake. He moaned loudly, feeling his lover tighten around him and hissed, releasing his seed. He wanted to pull out first, but wasn't prepared to come so soon. He dug his sharp fingernails into Gemini's thighs as the burning satisfaction overwhelmed him too. After long and sweet release he pulled out of his lover, panting heavily.  
>Both robots looked at each other before sharing a tender kiss.<p>

- I think we need a shower or a bath – Gemini spoke between his panting – We're all wet… not only from sweat. And I think I need some special treating – Gemini narrowed his bright green eyes at Snake, causing him to laugh a humorless laugh.

- I'm sorry Gemini; you just looked so sexy I couldn't hold myself – Snakeman apologized, kissing the narcissist's cheek as he let himself lie down on grass – You know, there's hot springs not far from this place, we better go there and clean ourselves if we don't want any suspicion. Gemini only nodded.

***

- The sky is beautiful tonight – Gemini smiled, leaning against Snake's chest as they got into the spring. The narcissist sighed from the feeling of warm water on his skin, looking up at starry sky. Snake just nodded, bringing his arms around Gemini.

- And you know what; no matter how hard I look I can't find Ophiuchus. – Gemini sounded a bit annoyed.

- It's because it's not here! – Snakeman laughed loudly – I warned you from the beginning that it wasn't going to be easy!

- H-hey! You're the cheater! – The narcissist exclaimed, giving an annoyed stare.

- But you liked it, didn't you? – Snake whispered seductively into his lover's ear – You can't deny it, I know the truth… how you moaned and screamed…

Geminiman's face reddened and he tried to move away from his lover but the serpent's hands kept him in place. Snake only laughed. Gemini was shy even after intense lovemaking, looks like it was in his program.

The two robots cleaned each other and dressed, they still had to go a long path back to fortress.

***

-I guess there we part – Gemini uttered. The two stood before the narcissistic robot's door, Snake was holding Gemini's hand in his. The narcissist tried to take his hand away, but the serpent only grasped it more tightly.

- Gemini… - he started – why can't you let me sleep with you? Only one night – Snake stared at his lover with unhidden sadness.

- We might get discovered.

- You know perfectly this won't happen.

- … Okay… but only tonight.

That night the two fell asleep, holding each other close… and all next nights too.

-It isn't as bad as you thought, see?


End file.
